Dark Night
by Evil Taurian
Summary: Scorpius is facing a world which is insensitive to him. He is jealous of the potters.This is the story of his life in Hogwarts


Author: This entire story is written from Scorpius point of view of the situation after the end of the Second Wizarding War. It relates his experiences from his point of view. Although different people on the other side of the spectrum may have quite a different view of the happenings in this story. This story cannot be categorized as a Romance or a Drama or anything else. In this story all characters are grey and have their own faults unlike the original Harry potter Series. I will update this fic probably at the rate of one chapter per week. Please Review me. Even flames will be encouraged.

CHAPTER 1

I hate funerals. The first funeral which I attended was that of my Grandfather .I never had the chance to be close to my Grandfather, but even if I had the chance I probably would not have liked him. But my Grandfather for some strange reason liked me. The week after Azkaban had released him, he came back home. The cottage was strangely silent; my father had come up from work and was sitting silently reading the Daily Prophet. My Grandmother was in the kitchen preparing for dinner when there came a knock on the door. My Grandmother opened the door to find my Grandfather standing outside."So this is where you all are holed up", he told her and came inside. I remember, I was inside writing a text from the Daily prophet, when I first saw him .He was the exact replica of father, but his hair had gone to grey .He had an air of coldness around him. My Grandmother was standing there shocked, but then rushed forward to hug my Grandfather. My father who was until then sitting contently, stood up and looked at my Grandfather "So you came, I was wondering when you would show up". My Grandmother gasped and said "Draco, don't talk like that to your father". But my father simply sneered at him and went out .After that my Grandfather went to his room. He stayed there inside for a week.

I was attending muggle school at that time. My Grandmother had not liked the idea of sending me to a strange school with non magical people. I remember my first day at that school. Dad had dressed me up in a pair of muggle clothes and we were eating our breakfast at the table when my Grandmother called me aside and said "Whatever you want to learn from that school, learn but just remember you don't belong to that world now". At that time, I thought they kind of sounded strange to me. The school was located just down from the hill, where our cottage was. The students were kind of okay. I remember the teacher asking my father " Isn't he a little too old to be attending this form" . My father simply shrugged and said nothing. The teacher took me my hand and introduced me to the rest of my class. The first day of the class I had just a little difficulty in understanding. The teacher taught us a little English which I was already proficient in. I had absolutely no difficulty in this class and was okay with it. My classmates were altogether a different matter. That day was also the first day I saw my Grandma and Dad having an argument .There were screaming at each other and I could hear voices saying "Filthy Muggles". I entered the room and there was a deathly silence in the room .I could hear my Grandma angrily washing the dishes. My Dad simply looked at me with a miserable smile and asked me about my school.

That was probably the first time, the idea came to my mind that Dad wasn't very happy with life. It was a very difficult life we led. Dad worked at Borgin and Burkes . Grandma wasn't very happy with his job and said that one day he was probably going to get caught and get sent to jail. But my Dad always shrugged and said that no one else was going to give him a job . Money was always a big problem in my house. My Dad made just enough to make ends meet. But he was lonely, I could see it in his face. Once when I was five I asked Dad about my Mother .He looked at me with a strange face and told me that she was dead. I soon realized that I should never ask this question to my Father and never asked him ever again.

My Grandfather soon after coming back home took an intense interest in me. Once when I came back from school. I saw him. He was sitting with his back to me and with a paper in his hand and motioned me to come forward. He had a glass of Fire whisky by his side, I could smell the alcohol on him." Boy, I hear that you are very smart so will you read his paragraph out aloud. I read, it was the society section of the paper. I always skipped over this section to the Sports and books one. It was a very small paragraph, the headline went something like this

THE RECONCILLATION BALL-A BIG SUCCESS

By Parvati Patel

The Reconciliation ball held by the Ministry of magic on the occasion of the Fourteenth anniversary of the Defeat of You know who aka Lord Voldermort was a grand success. The ball was held at the Foreign Palace. Delegates from all over the world attended this ball. Says Hermione Weasley, the Minister for Foreign Affairs "The ball was a huge success. We concluded a number of discussions with our neighboring countries and we decided to approach as a single union to the rise of lawlessness in Eastern Europe". Attending this ball, were some of the most important members of the Wizarding Community such as Harry Potter, Head Auror of the Auror Office, Ronald Weasley Deputy Auror.

We asked Mrs Ginerva Potter whether the Rumors of her husband becoming the Minister of Magic were true. She refuted the charges saying that her husband had still not decided whether to take up the job. But as to the rumors of her becoming the coach for Holywood Harpies, she acknowledged that she was taking up the job. The Potter family recently bought a second Mansion at Stanford. The Wizarding Journal puts the Mansion on the fourth of the list of architectural wonders after Hogwarts, Gringotts, Foreign Palace.

On the subject of some reports of some Ex-Death Eaters hiding out in Eastern Europe. Deputy Auror Ronald Weasley was quick enough to discredit the reports as rumors and said that most of the Death Eaters have been accounted upon. He also said that after the fall of the Dark Lord there was no one powerful enough to take on the Ministry. The Weasleys and the Potters are the most important Wizarding Families in Europe with the Weasleys being the Richest and the Potters being the Second Richest in Europe.

There was a picture given alongside of that of the entire Weasley family. I could see lots of people with red hair wearing identical happy smiles, altogether a very happy family. "See this photo Scorpius, These are the people who are ruling the wizarding world. They are the ones who took away our name, our fortune and our position in society". I did not ask at that time. But that night while I while was lying on my bed, I realized that I knew nothing about my family's life before I was born. My father used to talk about me going to Hogwarts and learning about magic. But he never told me anything about his former life while at Hogwarts. I also never saw my father's friends who were at Hogwarts with him . Also my Grandma was strange in a way that although we were extremely poor, I had seen some of her clothes and jewels and they were fit enough to be put on display at some of the finest displays at Diagon Alley.

My Grandpa died in winter. It was the one of the coldest ones. My Grandfather had then taken to drinking very hard. He died after falling into one of those pits which adorned the hill during a snowstorm. The funeral was held . There were only about five people at the funeral. Me , my Dad, Grandma and two of those reporters who cover all those new. It was a surprise to me that my Grandpa was famous enough to have reporters at the funerals. Grandma was never the same after his death. She constantly cried whenever she thought that I and Dad were asleep. But I could hear her crying at nights. Shortly after my Grandfather's death, my Grandmother took to coaching me in my magical abilities. I was taught potions by Grandmother. I soon learnt that I could learn anything without any trouble. School was easy, there was nothing much to do back at home so I took to frequenting the muggle library.

It was there I learnt a lot about the muggles. The Muggles were a strange lot. They did not have magic like we wizards had . But I could certainly appreciate the fact that they had learnt to deal without magic. My Grandmother had some rather strong feelings against the muggles .She said that they were a stupid, back stabbing lot who would sooner kill all of us. She said that because of them they had to live like criminals hoping that they would'nt kill wizards . Dad was rather silent about the entire issue. Muggles could certainly build dams, nuclear missiles which would destroy entire cities. In the library I also read a lot of so called fairy tales, which were written by muggles. In these books they unknowingly captured the essence of the wizarding world. I wondered thinking about the popularity of these books whether the Muggles really wanted magic desperately. I looked at all muggle innovations and thought that Wizarding world was very far behind. But I also thought that perhaps the Wizarding world did not have all these innovations simply because they did not need them . All those hi-tech security systems would be put to disuse with a few waves of the wand and magical wards. All those medical innovations which although looked nice and classy were still inferior to the centuries old potions .  
>They certainly could not mend bones, summon things .They relied on crude means of transport such as cars and aeroplanes whereas wizards could simply apparate at ease . Yes I certainly believed even at that time that for all their innovations they simply could not climb up to the capacity of wizards.<p>

Every week in my muggle school, we were shown films created by muggles. If there ever was a book to be written on the character of muggles , I would certainly put a superiority complex as the first. Most of their films were based on they being the superior beings on the planet. Some of the films were based on these alien being ideas. Some species would come from some other planet and try to conquer the muggles with their superior technology. The muggles would still come up trumps winning even with their inferior weapons. These films I firmly believed was their inborn feeling to become superior to the existence of wizards were known they would certainly never leave us alone.

Author's Note: This fic starts out very angsty but will pick up in the next few chapters .It certainly portrays a bleak view but what I feel is a realistic view of our world. There will none of those lovey-dovey stuff in my fics .


End file.
